Tu cambiaste todo
by Renee09
Summary: Solo quiero verte una vez más - Sere/Seiya oneshot ¡hope you like it! :


**Tú cambiaste todo**

.

.

.

.

- ¿Es que no soy suficiente? - lo escuchó decir mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla levemente al tiempo que la lluvia terminaba por empaparlos - Déjame reemplazarlo - le murmuro en una súplica - ¡Déjame ser yo quien te quiera para siempre! – le repitió con una sinceridad que ni él mismo se reconoció. El corazón de la rubia palpito desmesuradamente, su pulso se aceleró, sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente y en su garganta pareció crecer un nudo tremendo que le quito el habla por completo. Lo había escuchado bien, entendió su petición a la perfección, y eso solo provocó que todo su cuerpo empezara a temblar ante aquella confesión, esos minutos ocasionaron que toda su vida cambiara para siempre.

Esa tarde lluviosa cambió la vida de ambos, para Seiya fue liberar al fin un cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía tarde o temprano terminarían devorándolo…y así fue durante ese instante en que al fin le confesó sus sentimientos, fue dejar salir su mayor secreto y fue también presenciar su mayor derrota, fue aguantar el silencio estremecedor de su dulce Bombón, ya que creyó que las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas se debían a causa de un rechazo que ella no quería pronunciar, creía que su llanto se debía al nombre que ella había gritado a cielo abierto minutos antes de que él le confesara la verdad. Esa tarde Seiya Kou entregó por vez primera su corazón y así como lo había ofrecido así había sido roto ya que jamás logro obtener una respuesta, aun después de esperar por varios minutos a que ella pronunciara una simple palabra, nunca lo hizo, de lo único de lo que pudo ser testigo fue verla agachar la mirada inundada de lagrimas mientras fuertes sollozos salían de su garganta.

.

.

.

.

La noche fría que cubría el jardín central del palacio de Tokyo de Cristal era el escenario más íntimo para que la joven reina cerrará sus ojos con fuerza mientras la lluvia de estrellas empezaba a caer sobre el cielo y sus recuerdos comenzaran a invadir su mente; apretaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho al tiempo que dejaba de nueva cuenta que su corazón la llevara a sus recuerdos más preciados y dolorosos. La Neo Reina Serena recordaba aquella tarde lluviosa con una sensación agridulce, una sensación por haber dejado una verdad oculta… recordaba esa tarde claramente cuando su respiración se detuvo por alguien más, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco por ese joven travieso y arrogante que llegó de otra galaxia y que irremediablemente robó su corazón. Derramo un par de lágrimas por él, por su ausencia, por los recuerdos que le inundaban el alma cada que se daba el lujo de recordar su voz, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos azules…esos ojos azules que ella aprendió amar.

- Como desearía volver a verte - susurro mientras continuaba evocando sus recuerdos – Solo por unos minutos quisiera estar a tu lado

Parecían recuerdos de una vida diferente en la que fue una adolescente inmersa en batallas mágicas, una vida en que era simplemente una chica más en el mundo, una vida en que se dejo enamorar como cualquier adolescente - Mi dulce Seiya - murmuró al aire como si con ese gesto las palabras pronunciadas fueran llevadas por el viento a través de la galaxia para ser escuchadas por el hombre al que ella añoraba cuando veía las estrellas.

Siempre que recordaba esa tarde se preguntaba que habría sucedido si ella le hubiera respondido con la verdad, si ella hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para decirle en ese momento, que él, en efecto era suficiente para hacerla feliz, que él era todo lo que ella siempre deseo, que él sin saberlo había reemplazado el amor eterno que alguna vez le juro a Darien. Seiya pudo haber sido lo que siempre soñó Serena Tsukino, la vida en la que ellos dos simplemente se hubieran dedicado a disfrutar de la compañía mutua, Seiya era la evidencia de que existe alguien en el universo que puede amar sin importarle nada, era la prueba fehaciente de que el alma gemela si existe, él la amo sin querer cambiarle un poco, la amo por lo que era, por sus locuras, por sus niñerías, por sus miedos, por su forma simple de disfrutar de cada momento, Seiya simplemente la adoró tal y como era. Y ella a decir verdad, también lo amó con la misma intensidad. Se escuchó soltar un sollozo débil ¿Cuándo dejaría de atormentarse por el pasado?¿Cuándo dejaría de añorar su presencia?¿Cuándo dejaría de sentir culpa por haberle mentido a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida? a uno por no decirle cuanto lo amaba, y al otro por jamás confesarle que su corazón había sido entregado a otro.

Y es que ¿su vida podría haber sido distinta?¿podría haber tomado un rumbo diferente? Dejó que una sonrisa melancólica adornara su rostro; claro que no. Ella jamás podría haber abandonado el destino que estaba escrito sobre su vida, jamás podría haberle fallado a sus seres queridos, a su Sailors que lucharon durante tantas batallas para defender el futuro, pero sobre todo jamás podría haberle fallado a él...a su ahora esposo que aunque rara vez lo demostraba sabía que la amaba más que a nada en el universo. Lo que sucedió con Seiya fue un error…fue que se conocieron en el momento incorrecto.

- Mami - escucho una dulce voz detrás de ella que interrumpió sus recuerdos - Mami - volvió a repetir su pequeña hija que caminaba hasta ella dando pequeños pasos acompañada de Sailor Mars para ir hasta su regazo y abrazarla con sus pequeños brazos - Mami - era la única palabra que la pequeña Rini sabía decir y eso a la reina le engrandecía el corazón y le hacía olvidar sus propios dolores.

La levanto y la acunó entre sus brazos para poder sentir su cuerpo cálido - Nunca sabrás cuanto te amo, mi pequeña y dulce princesa - le dijo mientras ella sonreía y le soltaba besos en ambas mejillas de su madre - Eres la luz de mi vida – le susurro llena de orgullo

- Desde que aprendió a caminar es un reto mantenerla quieta - comentó Sailor Mars - No paraba de llamarte, así que decidí traerla -  
- ¿Como sabías dónde encontrarme? - preguntó la rubia mientras intentaba borrar los rastros de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas  
- Siempre estás aquí cuando hay lluvia de estrellas - le respondió entristecida mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - ¿ya pediste tu deseo? - pregunto mientras un rubor evidente aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga, y eso le respondía su pregunta.

La guardiana del planeta de fuego no podría estar más que orgullosa de su ahora Reina, en momentos como ese, en que se daba un encuentro entre ellas apartado de sus deberes reales recordaba su vida adolescente y le costaba trabajo relacionar el recuerdo de su malcriada y llorona amiga con la imagen que la Reina de Tokyo de Cristal era. Una mujer justa que había llevado al planeta entero a un esplendor jamás visto, alguien que todos respetaban y admiraban, una mujer benévola que sin saber en que momento se había convertido en alguien demasiado reservada que mantenía sus dolores y preocupaciones ocultos, y eso a la morena la lastimaba sobremanera ¿en que momento habían dejado que la amistad se les escapara de las manos?¿en que momento pasaron de ser mejores amigas a guardiana y reina? la extrañaba, tenía que reconocerlo, extrañaba las tardes años atrás en que ambas peleaban hasta el cansancio.

- Parece otra vida ¿no? - la guerrera de fuego dio un salto involuntario al escuchar la suave voz de su reina y levantó su vista para encontrarse con esa mirada que parecía atravesar las almas - Yo también extraño los viejos tiempos Rei - la escucho confesar y eso solo provoco que los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias - Me gusta ver las lluvias de estrellas por que me hacen recordar la vida simple que pude haber tenido - susurro un poco avergonzada  
- Lo extrañas ¿no es así? – pregunto

Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en el cuerpo de su pequeña hija que ya había caído en un profundo sueño, acariciaba sus cabellos rosados y trataba por todos los medios posibles no dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero su intento se quedaba en eso, en solo un intento.

- Quizá te sentirías mejor si le hubieras dicho la verdad sobre tus sentimientos - los ojos de Sailor Mars se tornaron comprensivos - Podrás engañar a todos en el palacio, pero yo te conozco, se lo que sentías por él, lo que sientes por el - La joven reina hizo una mueca extraña al escuchar las palabras francas de su guardiana más cercana ¿era tan evidente?  
- ¿Y de que hubiera servido? - respondió resignada - Yo tenía un destino que cumplir, teníamos un futuro que proteger ¿no lo recuerdas? - nunca fue su intención que sus palabras se convirtieron en una especie de reclamo y segundos después de que sus palabras salieran de su boca deseo haber callado cuando vio gruesas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de quien en el pasado había sido su mejor amiga  
- Detesto haber sido parte de esto - respondió llena de rabia -¡detesto no verte feliz! - grito con voz quebrada.

La mano cálida de Serena tomó la suya y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera – No te culpes mi querida Rei – hablo con voz suave – La princesa Serenity es feliz, esta a lado del hombre que ama - le aseguró apretando su mano - es Serena Tsukino la que se quedó a mitad de su felicidad  
- Para mi no hay diferencia entre una y otra - respondió Rei - para mi eres la misma persona y me duele verte así – limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – Para mi sigues siendo esa niña llorona que conocí hace años, para mi sigues siendo mi mejor amiga – le dolió que de nueva cuenta Serena no dejara salir sus sentimientos, le dolió que se siguiera escondiendo detrás de su máscara real  
- Ella es todo lo que necesito - señalo mientras mecía suavemente a su pequeña hija - Ella es mi vida – finalizó

Serena se levantó con su hija en brazos para regresar al palacio, la temperatura empezaba a bajar y no deseaba que su pequeña agarrara un resfriado. Sailor Mars entendiendo que la platica había terminado se levantó también y caminó a su lado mientras la guardia real las escoltaba hasta la entrada principal. Se detuvo al pie de su habitación y observó el semblante triste de su Sailor Scout - Rei - la llamo por su nombre para captar su atención por completo - No llores por mi – le pidió – he aprendido a ser feliz con lo que tengo - estaba por entrar a su habitación, pero Sailor Mars se acerco hasta ella para poder abrazarla y hacerle una última pregunta

- ¿Qué deseo pediste? – La reina bajó su mirada, dio un profundo respiró y antes de entrar a su alcoba respondió suavemente

- Volver a verlo

.

.

.

.

.

En otra Galaxia una de las tres estrellas guardianas del planeta Kimoku miraba el cielo desde su habitación con la misma sensación de vacío que la Reina de la Tierra, buscaba entre el firmamento una luz que le señalara el lugar en donde estaba la mujer que ocupaba su corazón. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel atardecer en que se despidieron? – Demasiados – se respondió. ¿Aun lo recordaría como él la recordaba?¿Aun atesoraría todos esos recuerdos como el lo hacia? – No de la misma manera – se aclaró recordando la tarde lluviosa en que le confesó sus sentimientos. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella tarde soleada en que se despidió de ella que a veces temía que su rostro fuera a desaparecer entre los pasajes de su memoria, tenía miedo de que el sonido de su voz dejara de escucharse dentro de su cabeza, tenía miedo de olvidar a su Bombón. Soltó una sonrisa de solo recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, le gustaba cerrar sus ojos y dejar que esas memorias llegaran, le gustaba saberse el único que había visto una faceta completamente nueva en Serena, le llenaba de alegría saber que al menos él le había provocado cientos de sonrisas – Como desearía verte de nuevo – se repitió – Aunque fuera solo para poder abrazarte –no le importaba que ella no lo quisiera de la misma forma, ya no tenía importancia saber que ella amaba a alguien más, solo quería tener la oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo, de susurrarle una vez más al oído cuanto la quería. La necesidad de verla se había acrecentado en últimas fechas, era como si tuviera el presentimiento de que su Bombón llevara mucho tiempo llamándolo.

Y es que nunca volvió a ser el mismo luego de su regreso de la Tierra, estaba tan empecinado en resguardar sus recuerdos que decidió quedarse en su forma masculina, aun cuando sus dos hermanos se mostraron en desacuerdo ante aquella decisión. Lo que ellos no entendían, es que la mujer que partió de Kimoku rumbo a la tierra desapareció en el instante mismo que miró a Serena por primera vez. Su mente, su alma, su cuerpo entero se transformó en Seiya Kou, en el cantante arrogante que se dejó enamorar por la princesa de la Luna entonces ¿cómo podría deshacerse de la personalidad que le había hecho desarrollar sentimientos tan profundos?¿como podría volver a ser la estrella guardiana de Kimoku si su corazón ya no era el mismo – Nadie sabe como te amo, Bombón – susurro al tiempo que la lluvia de estrellas comenzaba a caer.

No había forma de describir lo que él sentía por la mujer que se colaba entre sus sueños y también entre sus más efímeros deseos, ni siquiera él entendía como es que se había enamorado con tanta devoción de una mujer que conoció tan sorpresivamente. ¿Cómo pude enamorarse a tal grado de tener la necesidad de estar a su lado para continuar con su existencia? Por que eso era ella para él, una razón para que él siguiera parado en alguna parte del universo, una razón para que él día con día deseara poder cambiar el destino al que fueron condenados, desea con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la forma de poder arrancarla de los deberes que la mantenían atada en la tierra - ¿Y eso de que te serviría? – se preguntó lleno de reproche – Aun cuando ella fuera libre, jamás estaría conmigo – se recalcó con tristeza – Bombón jamás me vio como más que un amigo – dejó su espalda recargarse sobre la fría pared de su alcoba, dejó de nuevo que las lágrimas de impotencia y soledad le cubrieran el rostro una vez más ¿no se suponía que él era una estrella que solo debía brillar por la princesa que resguardaba su planeta?¿como es que había terminado a los pies de esa rubia alocada?¿de la soberana de otra galaxia?¿de la mujer de alguien más? -¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? – se preguntó Seiya mientras intentaba por todos los medios posibles controlar el dolor de su corazón - ¿Por qué tenías que ser la princesa de la Luna?¿Por que no podías ser una chica cualquiera? - ¿Por que la fuerza del destino había sido más fuerte que él? Dio un profundo respiro, no importaba cuantas veces pidiera el mismo deseo, jamás podría regresar hasta ella. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir evocando su recuerdo para poder seguir atesorando el amor que había nacido dentro de el. Respiró profundamente cuando la estela de estrellas fugaces cubrió el firmamento – Si pudiera pedir un solo deseo – habló en voz alta mientras veía las estrellas – sería volver a verla una vez más

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos luego de que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espalda, parpadeo un par de veces intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, que visiblemente no era su habitación. Se puso de pie y miró a sus alrededores, no reconocía nada de aquel lugar, era como estar en una habitación muy blanca, dio un par de pasos hacia delante y la luz se hizo aun más cegadora, tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder tolerar el cambio de ambiente, apenas unos minutos después el lugar se transformó en un jardín con una arquitectura que ella podía reconocer aun después de muchos años de haberla visto por primera ves. Ese lugar parecía uno de los jardines del antiguo milenio de plata. La Reina de la Tierra no tenía ningún ápice de miedo, todo lo contrario, paseaba su mirada por los lados buscando el aura que ella ya sentía desde que despertó en aquel lugar - ¿Madre? – cerro sus ojos en cuanto sintió la presencia detrás de ella, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro antes de darse la vuelta para ver la figura de su madre ancestral - Mi princesa – la escuchó decir mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia una de sus mejillas – Aunque pasen cientos de años, yo siempre te veré como mi pequeña princesa – Serena soltó una sonrisa cálida  
- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí? –

Su madre en respuesta afirmó con la cabeza – Llevo mucho tiempo escuchando a tu corazón llorar – busco su mirada y se encontró con un sombra que le evocaba una profunda tristeza -¿Es que no eres feliz? – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida ¿es que se veía tan miserable?  
- ¡Soy feliz! – se apresuró a decir ¿Cómo no podría ser feliz si tenía a Darien y a Rini a su lado? – Es solo que…-bajó su mirada y mordió su labio – Hubo alguien….hubo una estrella que se quedó en mi corazón y que no puedo sacar de aquí – llevó su mano hacia su pecho y apretó con fuerza – Me quita la respiración pensar en él – confesó avergonzada – Y se que esta mal, pero no puedo evitarlo  
- ¿Mal? -  
- Mi corazón solo debe latir por mi familia y por el bienestar del universo – contestó casi de forma mecánica  
- Hija mía ¿es que has olvidado que para dar felicidad, tu también debes ser feliz? – su madre tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con calidez – El peor mal que puedes hacerte a ti misma es guardar sentimientos  
- Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…él se fue -  
– Te escuché pedir un deseo – los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo, como si su más grande secreto hubiera sido descubierto – Y te he traído hasta aquí para que lo cumplas – la mirada de Serena se llenó de asombro  
- Mi querida princesa, ¿es que has olvidado que la fuerza de tu corazón es el mayor poder que posees? – unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro – Si lo deseas con fuerza, tu deseo se cumplirá – avanzó unos pasos más y la rodeo con sus brazos – No tengas miedo – susurro junto a su oído – cierra tus ojos y haz realidad tu deseo de verlo una vez más – el cuerpo de su madre desapareció dejándola en medio de aquellas ruinas que en una vida pasada fueron su hogar

Los ojos de la Neo Reina Serena se cerraron con fuerza y se dejó llevar en ese instante por el deseo más fuerte de su corazón, pidió con la mayor devoción posible volver a verlo una vez más – Solo quiero decirte la verdad….solo quiero unos minutos contigo… – susurro mientras su energía cálida comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo…entonces luego de unos minutos sintió un aura que ella reconocía perfectamente, abrió sus ojos y soltó lágrimas cristalinas al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía si aquello era un sueño, se sentía muy liviano y el lugar que lo rodeaba era totalmente desconocido para él, caminaba por instinto hacia una luz que veía en el fondo del lugar, se guiaba por una energía poderosa que emanaba calidez, y fue hasta que la vio de espaldas que supo que aunque fuera en sueños, su deseo se había cumplido….ella estaba ahí….su Bombón estaba ahí…

Ella era una visión traída de un cuento de hadas, era aun más perfecta de como la recordaba, era como un ángel, mucho mas hermosa, mas alta, con cuerpo delicado, con un cabello resplandeciendo como el sol que caía sobre su espalda y que tocaba el suelo como si flotara en el aire, con unos ojos destellando azul profundo, con una piel tan marmórea que parecía una escultura andante. La sonrisa que apareció en el delicado rostro le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - ¿Bombón? – preguntó temeroso de despertar como en sueños anteriores y tan solo esa palabra provocó que una lágrima resbalara por el rostro de la rubia - Seiya - susurro ella mientras lo observaba detenidamente ¿el tiempo no había pasado para él? Seiya era tal y como lo recordaba, con los mismos ojos profundos, con la misma cabellera negra y espesa, con la misma sonrisa torcida. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos no dejaba de soltar lágrimas rebeldes que le humedecían el rostro, pero sobre todo su boca no podía dejar de soltar una sonrisa que era ocasionada por esa estrella.

Seiya parecía no tener ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la de su Bombón, con paso decidido y con una necesidad imperante de estar a su lado para estrecharla entre sus brazos corrió hasta ella suplicando por que no fuera a desaparecer y así, en cuestión de segundos cuando llego hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos un sollozo compartido salió de ambos, las lágrimas se intensificaron y sus pulmones fueron llenados por el aroma mutuo - Te extrañe tanto - le dijo a el mientras apretaba el cuerpo cálido con toda toda la delicadeza posible - Dime que no estoy soñando – le preguntó estrechándola aun más – Dime que esto no es otro sueño – preguntó ya con voz quebrada – ella haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para poder hablar, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Seiya y alcanzo a decir llena de emoción

– Ninguno de los dos estamos soñando – respondió llena de alegría

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo entre sus brazos, de lo único que podía estar segura era de que sus lágrimas habían cesado y que su corazón parecía haberse librado del enorme hueco que se le había formado luego de la partida de Seiya; podía sentir los brazos de él alrededor suyo, podía sentir como el acariciaba su espalda de forma cariñosa, entonces ella luego de lograr detener sus lágrimas, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con ese destello azul que tanto recordaba - ¿Cómo es posible que estés aun más hermosa de lo que recuerdo? – lo escuchó decir provocándole un intenso rubor – ¿En verdad estoy aquí contigo Bombón?

- Solo por un tiempo muy breve – los ojos de él parecieron oscurecerse ante la posibilidad de tener que dejarla una vez más – No tengo mucho tiempo

La tristeza en la mirada de él fue notoria para ella, así que se acercó de nuevo hasta el y lo abrazo de nueva cuenta - ¿Pediste un deseo? – le preguntó al fin provocando que él soltara una sonrisa de sorpresa

- ¿Fue la lluvia de estrellas la que me trajo hasta aquí? – ella se separo solo un poco de el y llevo una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas para darle una caricia que les hizo soltar un suspiro involuntario

- Fueron nuestros corazones los que nos trajeron aquí, quería verte – confesó concentrándose más en su mirada – Hace mucho que quería verte – respondió apretando una de sus manos - por que quiero decirte la verdad…Quiero responder la pregunta que me hiciste hace años en la terraza de la escuela ¿recuerdas? – Seiya sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, al recordar ese momento

- Bombón no entiendo nada – dijo lleno de confusión - ¿En verdad estás aquí? – volvió a preguntar – Ella sin pensarlo mucho y decidida a demostrarle que efectivamente ambos estaban compartiendo una fracción de tiempo en una dimensión distinta se acercó hasta el sin dudas ni temores, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca y con una extrema lentitud probó sus labios cuidadosamente, disfrutando de su textura, dándose el tiempo necesario para dejar a su cuerpo sentir aquella caricia y luego de que él en efecto pudiera sentir esos labios que tanto añoró en el pasado se entrego aquel momento, ya sin importarle si eso era un sueño, una realidad o simplemente una alucinación, se dejó envolver por la boca de su Bombón que parecía exigirle hasta el último aliento. Luego de que el oxigeno se extinguiera de sus pulmones poso su frente sobre la de ella mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos – Seiya, mírame – le pidió – mírame por favor -  
- Bombón no necesito que me digas nada, este momento me basta…es perfecto así como está – se apresuró a contestar, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el dedo delicado de ella quién se acercó demasiado a él ocasionando que pudieran sentir su respiración – Tu eras suficiente – le dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y sus ojos se cristalizaban – tu lo reemplazaste Seiya – los ojos de él se abrieron fuertemente ¿estaba escuchando bien? – Tu te llevaste mi corazón desde el momento mismo que te conocí – sus dedos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos de nuevo dejaron caer lágrimas sobre sus mejillas  
- Tu cambiaste todo - le confeso al fin con una voz llena de felicidad - Debí decírtelo esta tarde en que me pediste ocupar su lugar – los ojos de Seiya dejaron caer lágrimas profundas – Perdóname por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para confesarte la verdad – continuo con voz quebrada – Te juro que si hubiera tenido la libertad para irme contigo lo habría hecho sin pensarlo siquiera  
- Tu…¿me quieres? – preguntó incrédulo luego de escuchar su suave voz y la respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue mucho más electrizante  
- Te amo Seiya – dijo llena de seguridad – Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré -  
- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -  
- Por que no habría cambiado nada – contestó llena de melancolía – Yo tenía deberes que cumplir, aun los tengo – Seiya volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos  
- Se que quizá no cambie nada esto que te estoy diciendo – continuo – Pero tenía que decírtelo, quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mi  
- Bombón yo…- se separo de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Te amo – dijo mientras le daba besos cortos en sus labios – Te amo como jamás creí amar  
- Perdóname por haber callado tanto tiempo -  
- No quiero perderte de nuevo – le susurro – No quiero una vida en donde no estés tu – las lágrimas de la rubia brotaron con mayor desesperación de sus ojos, su corazón al igual que el de él no deseaba abandonar ese momento – No quiero que termine este momento – terminó con voz quebrada

Serena llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho – ¿Sientes el latido de mi corazón? mientras yo este con vida jamás dejaré de pensar en ti, jamás dejaré de quererte -

- Te secuestraré – le repitió Seiya como en el pasado, ella solo sonrío y se abrazo de nuevo a el  
- Te juro que en otra vida estaremos juntos -  
- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó lleno de esperanza  
- Estaremos juntos Seiya, algún día – lo beso de nuevo – te lo prometo

El jardín alrededor de ellos empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, anunciándoles que el tiempo se estaba acabando, Seiya la apretó tanto como pudo y busco su boca para de nueva cuenta poseer sus labios con toda la pasión posible gesto que ella correspondió con igual fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

- Serena – apretó sus ojos al tiempo que escuchaba una voz llamarla y unos brazos parecían sacudirla un poco – Serena – abrió los ojos de forma lenta y miró a su alrededor; Darién la sostenía por los hombros

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza  
- Parecías estar en un trance – le respondió Darien mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre - ¿te sientes mal? – ella negó con su cabeza  
- Solo estaba muy cansada – llevo sus dedos hasta su boca y los acaricio mientras dentro de su cabeza se repetía la escena con Seiya – Estoy bien – confirmó sonriendo de forma extraña.

El Rey la veía con detenimiento mientras ella se ponía de pie y empezaba alistarse para cumplir con la agenda del día, la veía diferente, la veía sin ese rastro de tristeza que él bien sabía quien provocaba. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la cuna de Rini y tomarla entre sus brazos ¿es que jamás dejaría de sentirse amenazada por esa estrella? Él sabía la verdad, aunque ella jamás le hubiera dicho algo, la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente la razón por la que en medio de las noches ella soltaba lágrimas en silencio, por que cada que había lluvia de estrellas ella se escapaba a su jardín para contemplar el firmamento, pero sobre todo sabía la razón por la cual cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre de ese sujeto ella, su reina, contenía la respiración y hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener las lágrimas que quería desbordar por sus ojos. ¿Él era feliz? Sí, ¿Ella era feliz? Eso no lo sabía con seguridad.

Dio un fuerte suspiro con su pequeña hija entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta la salida de la alcoba, en momentos como ese ya no sabía que decirle – Darien – la escucho decir detrás de él y al darse la vuelta se encontró con esa mirada que tanto había amado desde el primer encuentro

- No necesitas explicarme nada – respondió calmado – Yo soy el principal culpable de esta situación…- regreso sus pasos un poco y tomó una de sus manos – Cuando decidí irme yo abrí una brecha en tu corazón, no es tu culpa que alguien más haya visto lo maravillosa que eres – hizo una pausa – solo desearía no verte tan infeliz – comentó lleno de tristeza  
- Darien, soy feliz – apretó su mano fuertemente mientras daba un beso en la pequeña frente de su hija – Me diste el regalo más grande de toda mi vida y por eso y muchas otras cosas más siempre te amare  
- Lo se – rozo su mejilla con uno de sus dedos – Mi precio a pagar por haberte dejado será saber que comparto tu corazón con alguien más

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Aquí regreso estirando los deditos para retomar mis dos proyectos pendientes, uno en Macross y otro aquí. Tuve que ausentarme un poco por razones de trabajo pero ya estoy retomando el hilo de las historias y estaré actualizando en la siguientes semanas :) Pero antes me llego una idea y decidí aventarme mi primer oneshot, un Seiya/Sere n.n y como mi historia actual es Sere/Darien más ganas me dieron de retomar a esta parejita

Muchas gracias por el tiempo de lectura y nos estamos leyendo en "El verdadero significado de Tokyo de Cristal"

Les quiere,  
Renee


End file.
